


BatBot and BratBot

by Sonamae



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: A lot of robo curses, Batwave, Grumpy bots, Kill me I'm in Robot Hell, M/M, Sassy Soundwave, Soundwave is a bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave is some kind of bat or something, it's annoying and Knock Out has to check on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BatBot and BratBot

 Soundwave was _so_ fraging done with the rest of the crew, at least that’s what Knock Out assumed as he watched the bot hang upside down from the fraging _ceiling_.  There were cords and little tubes of nano-glue all over the floor, and Knock Out was pretty sure that there was electrical tape on Soundwave’s charger cord.  Which was downright dangerous and stupid, but at least Soundwave had plugged in to charge,  He was also wrapped up and thrumming with purple lights that glowed as his systems cycled.  
  
 There was a crowd huddled around the door by now as well, all of them peering in and whispering.  Everyone was worried that Lord _‘I am secretly second in command and always have been’_ was hurt or some slag.  And while he _was_ hurt, Knock Out was pretty sure the fragwit wasn’t in danger anymore.  In fact, Knock Out was more than sure that the bot was hanging from the rafters just to frag with the vehicons.  Soundwave knew they looked up to him, heck everyone knew that, but if he wanted attention there were better ways to go about it.  
  
 They weren’t the only ones worried though, oh no.  Fraging all hail Lord _‘There’s a fender stuck up my Exhaust Shoot’_ had dragged him out of his nice cozy berth with Breakdown to make sure Soundwave wasn’t dying.  All because Soundwave sounded 'clipped,' whatever that meant.  
  
 The rotten spike.  
  
 Knock Out sort of wanted to grab a metal rod and poke Soundwave with it, _repeatedly_.  He didn’t though, not when he was this tired.  Instead he dragged a chair over and climbed up it with his monitor box.  He waved it in front of Soundwave’s face with a big flourish for the vehicons muttering fretfully by the door, and it beeped happily. Soundwave’s vitals were a-okay.  
  
“Faker.” Knock Out muttered as he fiddled with a small weld kit to patch up a leaking gash on his side.  
  
 Soundwave grunted at him and vent his coolant.  
  
 “Don’t you start that bolt with me, I know you’re not hurt.  I also know you’re trying to recharge, there’s no reason for you to be hanging upside down.” Knock Out poked him in the face plate after he finished the weld.  He sighed when it lit up for half a click. “Why do I bother?  Just… close your door the next time you feel adventurous, won’t you?” Soundwave made an affirmative noise and pulled his cords in tighter.  
  
 Knock Out wasn’t getting enough Energon or credits out of this deal.  Being a Decepticon around bat-bot and bird-bot was driving him nuts.  One never talked and the other one never shut up.  Knock Out just wanted to curl up against Breakdown and recharge.  Why is that too much to ask?  
  
 Oh right.  Because he was the only medic.  
  
 Breakdown better give him a perfect wax job in the morning.  
  
 There was no way he was going to try getting Soundwave down twice.  He was going to go back to his berth and sleep and if anyone tried to wake him up short of Megatron, he’d shoot them.  
  
\--  
  
 Four hours later and Megatron had forcibly plopped him into Soundwave’s room with direct orders.  This time, he brought a rod to hit the frager with until he fell down.

**Author's Note:**

> Request for Bat!Wave, hello I am here.


End file.
